


Rumbles in the Bathhouse

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Earthquakes, F/M, Fight Falls, Naked Cuddling, Sauna, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: Requested by Ladynoir_is_back, with some slight changes to the idea. It's still mostly the same scenario so I hope that's alright. Takes place in the Fight Falls AU thanks to a recommendation by fauxpines that meshed really well





	Rumbles in the Bathhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Ladynoir_is_back, with some slight changes to the idea. It's still mostly the same scenario so I hope that's alright. Takes place in the Fight Falls AU thanks to a recommendation by fauxpines that meshed really well

Mabel stretched about while she entered the bath room, eyes closed as she enjoyed the wave of heat striking her. It was a moist heat, much like what she already felt on her skin, but it was clean and refreshing, not dirty and tiring like the sweat was. She released a satisfied sigh and opened her eyes to observe her surroundings.

The smile on her face immediately fell as she found the room empty asides herself. It wasn't as though she intended to hold any conversations since she didn't know Japanese, but there was something disappointing about being in a bathhouse completely alone. This was a communal sort of thing that was hard to find in the States, so she'd been hoping to get a bit of that experience.

To be fair, she reflected as she sat in front of a faucet, it was only their first full day visiting the country. There would be more opportunities over the next month she and Dipper would be staying here. And, again to be fair, they'd really gone all out for a long time today. That was why she was so sweaty and the hour so late.

After pouring some water over herself with the provided bucket, Mabel took a dollop of soap from the dispenser and began scrubbing away the filth of her workout. She smiled at the aches in her muscles that flickered under the touch of her fingers, painful as they were, yet in a good way. It’d been so exciting to find themselves invited to study under such a respected karate master, but it was even more exciting to actually be here and hear his guidance. Even with the language barrier, the man had such a kinetic teaching style that she understood everything he said. He was educating her even on matters so simple as basics she thought she had mastered.

Mabel placed her bucket under the faucet again and watched it fill, reflecting on how much she'd have to thank her brother for getting them this opportunity. He was always so proactive in finding ways for them to improve their fighting skills and she really appreciated that quality in him. Granted, she was somewhat jealous of the impetus pressing him forwards on that front.

Dumping the bucket over herself, Mabel resolved to wash herself again since she suddenly felt frustrated. She really didn't know how she felt about Bill’s pushy attitude towards her brother except that it bothered her. The sticking point was whether or not Dipper was just playing hard to get or if he really didn't like the attention. Her brother was always difficult to understand on the romance front since he was such a contrary creature, so it was well within the realm of possibility that he was trying to become a better fighter just to make Bill really work for it.

Mabel didn't know which idea she disliked more: That Dipper wanted to be stronger because he really liked Bill or because he really hated him. Probably the former, since she didn't fully understand why that scenario would bother her. She hadn't thought much on it since it was easier to just be annoyed at him being an overly coy dumbass than dwelling on the fact she might have to share him with someone else. She liked him being “her dumbass,” but the reluctance to lose the “her” aspect of that was a bit of a strange feeling.

Mabel dumped the second bucket of water over herself and stood up. She harrumphed loudly and decided that the water had washed away her thoughts as well as the soap suds. She turned and strutted through the empty room, passing the indoor hot tubs on a beeline for the outdoor springs. A stack of towels sat next to the exit and she grabbed one, wrapped it about herself, and slid the door open.

It was a beautiful little thing. Natural rocks smoothed from centuries of watery erosion creating a cup of water slightly murky with minerals and a light haze of steam hovering over it all, maintained by bubbles rising occasionally from subtle cracks to pop with heat. All of it illuminated by fake candles, though Mabel didn't begrudge the establishment this modern inclusion since she had no idea how a real candle could survive in this humidity.

Stepping a foot into the water, she hummed in pleasure, her taut muscles already beginning to loosen. Despite the fact that it was only deep enough to reach just under chest level while seated, she would need to take her time getting fully into the water due to the heat. She didn't mind, it was better to enjoy this experience bit by bit. She unwrapped her towel and basked in the mist as she slipped her legs a little further in.

*sssshhhrrr-khk…..sssshhhrrr-khk*

Mabel flinched. That was the sound of a door opening and closing, but it was from the opposite direction she'd come from. She’d been just about to slide her butt into the water, so it took her a second to recover her balance.

“Oh! OH! S-sorry, ma’am! I mean, ありがと! I MEAN, すみません! すみません!”

“Dipper? What the hell are you saying?” Mabel asked, recognizing his voice. She wrapped herself in her towel again and felt a bit better it wasn't some random man.

“M-mabel? Oh, shit, um, I said 'sorry’. I didn't notice it was you at first.”

Mabel glanced at him and raised an eyebrow at his half-naked visage, bare chested and a towel over his lower half. She was about to ask why he was saying “sorry” in Japanese when her mind caught up and she realized he'd stumbled in on her naked. Walking in on a naked girl in Japan, of course he'd apologize in Japanese. Except, he should've noticed it was her. Unless he'd seen her body before her face...

Mabel blushed and clutched her towel closer around herself. “Dipper! You fucking pervert!”

“Wh-what? How am I a pervert?”

“You were just looking at a girl's naked body!”

“You're the one who got naked in a mixed bath! What do you expect?”

“Mixed bath?”

“Yeah, didn't you see the signs? It's in, like, five languages on the men’s side. Why do you think they have hot tubs inside? They're for people who don't want to do the mixed bath.”

“Oh, huh…” Mabel had completely missed that. “You're still a pervert though! You just came here to see naked girls!”

“What the hell?!” Dipper said indignantly. “I expected a bunch of old farts or something. If there were any younger girls I thought they'd have their towels on or already be in the water. It's not my fault you got naked right when I came in! Should I call you a pervert since you could've walked in on me naked?”

“Um,” Mabel knew she was in the wrong here, but she didn't want to just admit it. There was something about the fact that she realized Dipper had seen her naked, something that didn't feel fair. Maybe it was because he was showing so much of his own skin, but not all of it. Not that she hadn't seen him topless before, rather the difference in knowing he was naked under that towel as well.

“Whatever, pervert,” Dipper laughed. He tore off his towel and threw it over his shoulder. “There, now we're even,” he said, walking to the bath’s edge and slipping into the water.

“Dipper! What the hell?!” Mabel exclaimed. Even though she'd just been thinking it was unfair, she couldn't believe he'd get naked in front of her so nonchalantly. “Do you even know what shame is?”

“What?” He asked, scratching his ear. “You’re saying that? YOU?”

He was right, to an extent. Mabel had been more shocked by the fact that his dick had clearly been at least partially hard, bobbing visibly once or twice before it disappeared beneath the water. She didn't know if that was the sort of thing a boy could miss, but if it wasn't then it was pretty damn bold of him to flaunt himself like that after catching her naked. Like, he could be hard for some other reason, but it was pretty easy to connect the two things.

It might be Bill’s influence affecting her brother's sense of shame. For however correct Dipper was to point out her own lack of it, Bill put not just her, but everyone she knew to, well, shame. Mabel frowned at the thought, irritated by the reminder of the two boys’ frenemy-like relationship.

Letting her towel fall open again, Mabel lingered in place for a second, then slid into the hot water. She slinked low, feeling the warm water up to her neck, then rose up to sit and lean against the edge of the bath. Looking down, she set her hands at her collarbone and ran them across her chest and into the water, cupping them to catch water and letting it glaze her skin as she brought them back up her to their starting point. Satisfied with her new position, Mabel spread her arms out along the rock edge.

“Mabel, what in the hell was that,” Dipper said quietly.

And shhhe had no idea, but she was going to own it so she shot him a nonchalant shrug.

It was pretty blatantly a seduction move, but why had she done it? Her tits were just, well, hanging out there above the waterline now, asking to be looked at, especially since she'd explicitly drawn attention to them. There was an odd sense of satisfaction in the act, though, so she didn't worry too much about it, instead closing her eyes and humming a pleased tune to herself.

“M-” Dipper started, but a sudden shudder cut him off.

Mabel’s eyes popped open as the shudders not only continued, but grew, radiating from the ground beneath and rattling everything around them.  _ An earthquake _ , she realized. Whatever situation they had been in before didn't matter anymore; they were now experiencing a natural disaster. And they were completely in the open, with no proper place to hide from any debris knocked into the air.

Without a further thought, her muscles twitched into action. As the ground continued to rumble, Mabel darted over and shielded her brother with her body, hugging his head to her chest as she hunched over him. She felt him tense beneath her, then wrap his arms around her back. Spreading her knees about his legs, she locked her stability to prevent him from spinning them around. As much as she appreciated his concern for her, her own concern for him meant she couldn't let him win this particular competition.

Accepting his loss, Dipper ceased his efforts and they rode out the quake with her over him. It was a short and weak one in the end, only lasting a few minutes and causing nothing more than rattles. Mabel still clung to her brother after it ended, worrying about potential aftershocks.

“Uh, Mabel? I think we’re good,” he said after a few minutes passed.

Mabel supposed he was right and released his head as she leaned back to sit up. “Heh,” she laughed quietly, “that scared me a bit.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Dipper muttered, looking away as he rubbed the back of his head. “You didn't have to shove my face in your boobs though.”

Mabel flushed at the realization she'd done that, then frowned indignantly. “I was protecting you, you ass!”

“Yeah, yeah, well, you aren't protecting me anymore, so can you, um, move?”

Mabel glared at him, but cocked an eyebrow at his increasingly red cheeks. With a blink, she remembered how she was sitting and glanced down. Her hips straddled his, leaving her naked genitals mere inches from his. Her eyes slowly widened as they focused on his erection. No wonder he was acting like this.

Still, it was kind of funny that he was reacting like this. “Oho, Dipper? What's this? Getting hard around your sister?”

“It's a fear boner, you fucking weirdo,” Dipper said defiantly, though he still wouldn't look at her.

“Aw, Lil Lamby got scared?” she teased.

“No! It was an earthquake! Of course my adrenaline is gonna kick in! Sometimes that gives a guy a hard on.”

Mabel smirked and shifted her hips closer to him, “You sure that's why, bro?”

Dipper flinched under her, “Mabel?! What the hell are you doing?!”

Mabel nibbled her lip, enjoying his reaction. She wiggled a bit closer, only stopping when she felt his hands on her hips. They didn't push her back, instead simply preventing her from moving forward. “What's wrong, bro?” she asked innocently, looking down at how his cock was only a few millimeters from her. “I thought you said it was just a fear boner?”

“I-it is! But that doesn't mean I want it near your, um, I mean, near you!” Dipper said, his voice shaky. It fell to a more determined hiss as he finally looked her in the eye, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Mabel stared at him for a few seconds, then puffed her cheeks with a smile. “Pfhah!” she laughed, releasing the air. “It's just a prank, bro! Just proving you're a pervert after all.”

“What?”

Mabel tried to move back, but his grip stopped her from moving. Her heart caught for a split second, then she smirked at him.

“Oh!” Dipper exclaimed, releasing her.

She leaned in and pecked his forehead. “Told you,” she said in a low voice as their eyes met again.

He didn't respond as she stood up and off of him, his eyes staying with hers. She turned and made her way back to where she'd entered the water. Retrieving her towel as she exited, she briefly considered not wrapping herself again. Deciding against that idea, she headed towards the women's side of the bathhouse, resisting the urge to look back.

As she entered the empty room she took a deep breath in and sighed it back out, the air quavering with the tension of what just happened. She might have gone a little too far with that bit of teasing. Maybe Bill’s shamelessness was influencing her, too? Well, what was done was done, it was better to look to the future.

Mabel glanced back at the door to the outdoor bath. She regretted not being able to properly enjoy it, but she couldn't exactly hang around after all that. She hadn't reached that level of shamelessness. Still, they were here for a month. There'd be more opportunities to come.


End file.
